Ritual of the Mahjarrat
Sir Tiffy sent the adventurer on yet another Temple Knight mission. An attack on Mos Le'Harmless was imminent. The adventurer met up with the undercover temple knight, Sir Tendeth, who was dressed as a pirate waiting in the Other Inn. Sir Tendeth informed the adventurer that the threat was much greater than a pirate invasion for example. After leaving the city, Tendeth was bombarded by a long distance fireball, becoming completely incinerated. The adventurer took caution and hid behind the trees making his/her way towards the source of the fireball. Soon enough, the adventurer spotted three large bipedal creatures, still remaining hidden to avoid being seen. There were three of them - they looked like a cross between dragons and vultures. He/she overheard them planning to attack more populated cities to supposedly "ease the pain". Alarmed, the adventurer returned to Sir Tiffy to inform him of the news. To better get an idea of what those creatures were, they went to the Temple Knights' library to do research. Lady Table found a book on dragonkin - a race of draconic humanoids who can shoot fireballs from a distance. For sure, this was what the adventurer saw. The only person known to have killed a Dragonkin was Robert the Strong who was later reincarnated as Bob the Cat. The book also detailed on seemingly cryptic facts which the adventurer soon figured out. The answer to defeating the Dragonkin laid in the plane of Kethsi, and a stonetoucher - the adventurer- would be involved along with Robert the Strong. A fairy ring code was required; the code was inscribed on Bob's collar. The adventurer asked Bob for the collar; the cat was puzzled as to why he/she needed it, but nonetheless lent it to him/her. On the back of the collar was the code which the adventurer used to enter Kethsi. Upon arrival, the adventurer had discovered an island in complete ruin. However, clues had been left behind. The adventurer used Bob's collar to uncover a secret compartment containing items originally belonging to Robert the Strong. The hero had known that he would be reincarnated as a cat and left behind instructions for both the adventurer and for Bob for whenever he becomes a human again. The adventurer traversed his/her way through the ruins, leaping and climbing from building to building. Along the way, the adventurer discovered four tetrahedrons scattered across the island as well as a strange device. Eventually, he/she found an underground chamber with a locked door. The chamber contained spots to insert the tetrahedrons which revealed a series of letters which turned out to be coordinates. Using the strange device, the adventurer uncovered a key which he/she used to unlock the door. Inside was a library with a great variety of information. The adventurer found a journal, some notes as well as a scroll that allowed him/her to learn the spell Tune Bane Ore. The adventurer discovered that Kethsi was not only an island, but an entire world. It was once a thriving civilization, but it was destroyed by the Dragonkin. The reason was that the Kethsians overused the Stone of Jas - the source of the Dragonkin's power. When someone unworthy uses the Stone of Jas, the dragonkin become enraged and are forced to wreck havoc and cause destruction. With this valuable information, the adventurer returned to Sir Tiffy, taking the notes and journal with him/her. Much greater was at stake. Lucien had the Stone of Jas, and if he were to use it, the Dragonkin could lay waste to all of Gielinor. The adventurer informed Akrisae on the matter which got him seriously worried. Ali the Wise, who had suddenly apperaed from nowhere, offered help as well. Their only option was form alliances with other Mahjarrat in order to thwart Lucien's plans. To make matters even worse, the planets were aligning and the Ritual of Rejuvenation was drawing close. That meant that Lucien would use the Stone of Jas to its fullest extent. Azzanadra agreed to help. He needed four beacons to be placed around the ritual site in order to summon the power of Zaros. That would give him the upperhand in battle. The adventurer agreed to do so. Zemouregal was another possible threat. The adventurer needed to find a way to make him lose control of Arrav. Fortunately, it was much easier already as Ali the Wise had the jar containing Arrav's heart. The heart would need to be hidden somewhere within the ritual site. Akrisae also gave the adventurer four teleorbs in an attempt to take away the Stone of Jas. With that information, the adventurer went on a reconaissance mission to the ritual site. Undead broavs roamed the area, so the adventurer had to be careful to not get spotted. Zemouregal's fortress was nearby, so the adventurer infiltrated it looking for ways to completely break control of Arrav. The solution was a block obsidian which the adventurer promptly smashed. Along with that, the adventurer also placed a shortcut rope nearby so that Sir Tiffy and the others did not have to pass through Ghorrock fortress to get to the ritual site. Movario was also there. He used a locating device to track down the Stone of Jas, which happened to be very closeby. Movario revealed that he no longer worked for Lucien. Lucien wanted the stone for power, but Movario wanted to study it. Still, Movario managed to locate the Stone of Jas in an icy cavern. Soon enough, the adventurer found the stone and upon touching it had a vision. The vision was of a battle between Commander Zilyana and K'ril Tsutsaroth during the God Wars. Zilyana was mortally wounded, but Saradomin himself managed to rescue her and bringing her to the Stone of Jas, which at the time was located in the Fist of Guthix cave. Saradomin used the power of the stone to completely heal Zilyana to perfect health. When Zilyana had become conscious, Saradomin told her that Zamorak had started a war to claim it. The vision was soon interrupted by an alarm. The adventurer was teleported outside. Not long after, Akrisae, Ali the Wise, Sir Tiffy and an army of Temple Knights showed up ready for battle. As they marched towards the ritual stone, they were interrupted by General Khazard and his league of soldiers. Khazard uncovered Ali's disguise - he was actually the Mahjarrat Wahisietel all this time. Although Akrisae was alarmed, Wahisietal assured the group that he was still on their side. The battle of the ritual site would soon begin, starting with a clash between Khazard's forces and the temple knights. With the help of Sir Tiffy, Akrisae and Wahisietel, the group managed to defeat Khazard and his forces, though the rest of the Tempe Knights perished. Khazard fled battle and the group promptly searched for him at the ritual stone only to be greeted by Lucien who was wielding the Staff of Armadyl. Lucien, who had claimed to be a god, summoned a squadron of Enhanced Ice Titans. Wahisietel battled Lucien while Sir Tiffy and the adventurer went against the Ice Titans. Akrisae helped to heal Sir Tiffy. Although the ice titans were defeated, Lucien still had another trick up his sleeves. He summoned an army of Ice demons. The group could not possibly hold them off, but Sliske revealed himself for the first time using the Barrows brothers as his wights. Along with that, Idria also showed up. The battle resumed with a similar routine - the Barrows brothers would take on the ice demons as well. Once the ice demons were defeated, Lucien became tired at the group's futile attempts to defeat him and decided that someone should be sacrificed already. Most of the other Mahjarrat showed up. After much quarreling, Lucien decided that Jhallan was the next sacrifice, literally pulling the weak Mahjarrat up from his tomb of ice. Before Jhallan could face the void, Wahisietel claimed that Lucien must be sacrifeiced due to the threat he presents. Zemouregal intervened by calling his gargoyle minion Sharatheerk to summon an army of zombies as well as Arrav himself who engaged all of the Barrows brothers at once. The adventurer managed to lure Arrav to the heart causing him to break free of Zemouregal's control. Arrav promptly began to attack Zemouregal, but the Mahjarrat could not attack back as we was already preoccupied. Zemouregal called Lucien for help but refused. After many futile attempts, Zemouregal felt betrayed and called for everyone to gang up on Lucien. Azzanadra found himself unable to harness Zaros's power as the souther beacon had broke. The adventurer went to go fix it avoiding a Glacor which Lucient sent to stop him/her. Upon fixing the beacon, Lucien called for the fighting to stop. Regardless of what everyone said, Lucien sacrificed Jhallan, the weakest. Jhallan's power was unleashed causing all of the Mahjarrat to rejuvenate with a new set of flesh. Since Lucien still posed a threat, Azzanadra promptly attacked him unleashing his power. Although Lucien was seriously injured, he shrugged it off and summoned the stone. Just as Lucien began to gain massive amounts of power from the stone, the Dragonkin showed up. Idria pleaded to the Dragonkin attempting to negotiate an alliance to stop Lucien. Unfortunately, it was futle. The Dragonkin incinerated her demonstrating their power. Because Lucien had misused the stone, the Dragonkin were enraged, but Lucien decided to attack them. Lucien greatly underestimated them and was quickly overpowered. One of the Dragonkin snatched the Staff of Armadyl and stabbed Lucien with it, killing him. The other Mahjarrat, fearing for their lives, teleported to safety. Sliske, Akrisae, Sir Tiffy, Wahisietel and the adventurer stayed behind as the dragonkin left. After Sliske witnessed the adventurer's power, he attempted to cast a spell on him/her that would turn him/her into one of the Barrows brothers. Akrisae jumped in the way taking the attack instead and became Akrisae the Doomed eternally falling under Sliske's control. After Sliske left, the adventurer and Sir Tiffy questioned Wahisietel who replied that no one controls Sliske as he has his own agenda and teleports away. Sir Tiffy called upon Thaerisk in an attempt to hide the Stone of Jas. After performing a mathmatical spell, the teleport the stone somwhere deep underground. None of them knew where they teleported it, but they saw it fit as the stone was clearly too dangerous to use. All of them teleport away to Falador. When the adventurer arrived, he/she found him/herself in Draynor instead which had been burnt to the ground. The Dragonkin were there and they killed Thaerisk as well as Sir Tiffy. The adventurer also saw all of the heroes killed by Lucien, who promptly disappeared in torment. Kuradel was seen crying at Lucien's dead body. The Dragonkin said that it will begin in Edgeville. Eventually, the adventurer was wounded and woke up in Falador. None of the events in Draynor actually occurred, but the Dragonkin said it was a vision of the future. Sir Tiffy had no recollection of such events. After a long day, the adventurer discovered that Edgeville had been attacked, but with minimal damage. The Dragonkin remained at large. In the meantime, the adventurer discovered Armadyl runes as well as a quarry containing bane ore which was located in an icy cave inhabited by Glacors. Movario was also in the cave explaining that the stone had residual energies and made the adventurer stronger just by being in the cave. Lore learned from the quest *A new plane called Kethsi was discovered which contained a large assortment of information revealing that the Stone of Jas is the power of the dragonkin. *The dragonkin are capable of destructive power and are much stronger than a Mahjarrat. When the stone is misued, the dragonkin must wreck havoc in order to ease their rage. *Robert the Strong somehow knew that he was going to turn into a cat. *When a Mahjarrat dies, a strange power is given off similar to the Daemonheim event. Ali the Wise concluded that a Mahjarrat was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Presumably, Bilrach must have died. External Links Quest Video *Part 1 of 11 *Part 2 of 11 *Part 3 of 11 *Part 4 of 11 *Part 5 of 11 *Part 6 of 11 *Part 7 of 11 *Part 8 of 11 *Part 9 of 11 *Part 10 of 11 *Part 11 of 11 Category:Quests Category:Mysteries of the Mahjarrat series Category:Arrav series Category:Transferred